


who am i?

by sewinshut



Category: Graceland (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewinshut/pseuds/sewinshut





	who am i?

Mike warren was lot of things and that most likely was do to his need to please any authority figures in his life. which most likely developed in him when his father left him with a social worker Late one night with the parting words " Why couldn't you have been better?" Those words had burned themselves into his mind, they were the first thing he thought when he woke up and the last thing he thought before he let unconscious take him. Since that night with the social worker who wore to much perfume he had strived to be whatever anyone wanted him to be. In foster care that meant being the perfect kid, with good grades and active in sports but no one wants a kid as old as him so he never found a home. In school he was the first to volunteer ,honor roll and he always made it look like he didn't try. No one needed to know how many hours he'd stay up the night before so he'd always have the answer and no one knew about his home life because he didn't want pity . His life continued in this path the rest of his life and it left him lonely. Graceland was the first place that challenged the way he worked. There was no one to please, no one's expectations to live up to. He was left to his own devices and with Briggs not giving a case he fell to the only thing he had. He cleaned everything to the point Charle drags him out of the house.


End file.
